Look at me
by AdachiSuzume
Summary: A short fic from Oishi's point of view. Kind of fluffy, kind of angsty maybe. Oishi x Eiji One-sided?


_**AN: **_

_A tiny winy One Shot. It's from Oishi's point of view. Something whee fluffy, most likely also a whee angsty._

_Have fun reading! - I am German, so please tell me if there are any Grammar and/or Spelling mistakes! Thank you!_

* * *

I can't stop to look at him. Every single motion in his facial expression, every ever so tiny muscle in his flexible body is under my observation. I know him better than myself, I can see his mood at the way he moves, his body's posture, how he holds his head, the expression of his eyes.

He's got the most fascinating eyes I have ever seen, they're dark-blue and deep. I could get lost in them for hours, know every of their expressions, know all their colours and their meanings. The more angry he is or determined, the darker his eyes will become until they're almost black, dangerous pits that suck you in.

His hair are of an unbelievable vivid red, shine like the raising sun of our country, are messed up as if he just woke up, curling around his face and feel soft and tender against your skin. They smell like lemonade and I wish I could bury my face into them for hours and hours, just lying there and inhaling his scent.

A sharp contrast to his hair is his white, creamy skin. His neck does an elegant bow under his hair, a single lock is lying lovingly against it; I would love to wrap it around my finger while breathing kisses on this hot skin, whispering gentle words into his ear.

He's got soft hands with slender, long fingers, which are able to grab the racket so fierce, drum on the table when we are having a meeting and he wants to get out on the court to play, which stroke his hair out of his face, combing through them in a slow motion, fingers I would love to hold in my hands, kissing every tip lovingly.

His body is small, flexible. You can count his ribs when he is stretching like a cat, you could see his spine. He is eating more than I ever could but he isn't his body giving even a chance to gain any weight, always jumping around, hyper, full of energy. He is light like a feather, acrobatic and bendy. He is soft and flexible like a cat, cuddly and with muscles hard and firm under the soft skin.

He is loud and self-confident, energetic and passionate, careless and free. Es is everything I am not.

_He is everything I want._

We seem like brothers, have shared a bed so often, he slept by my side cuddled up to me like a kitten, rolled-up, warm. So very fragile and beautiful. His lips slightly opened.

It had been so hard not to kiss him, to breathe promises against his lips, promises of love and trust.

_I would do anything for you. _

We are called pair but we are none... not like I wish at least... I am always behind him, backing him up so he will be able to do his acrobatics, live his life, free and without any worries. I support him wherever I can, help him to co-ordinate his hobby and school, planning his daily routine. Always getting behind around!

I endure his tics and crazy ideas, I listen to him until late at night on the telephone about his theories about Daigoro and his fondness of falling always to the left, I wangle under aggravated circumstances and buy for horrendous prices my sisters teen-magazines to sample all the posters and articles about the 'Chocolates' to present them to him the other day.

I've stayed up until four in the morning to bid at an online auction platform for an autograph of said girlgroup. – I could totally forget about my pocket money for the time...

"Nya Oishi, where did you get THAT from?," Eiji cried out and hugged me tight. He was warm and soft and smelled like citrus fruits and Strawberry-toothpaste.

"Well, I have got my contacts," I replied casually while my heart was pounding in my chest and I watched his happy face while he was looking over the autograph.

"Kawaiiiii," he mumble under his breath before looking up at me. "Kawaii, ne?"

"Hai," I replied but didn't mean the 'Chocolates' at all. He grinned at me and it hurt so much in my chest.

I live for those moments, those fragments of happiness, those small touches, which most likely mean nothing to him at all. I give everything to make him smile, I am always being there for him, watching his back.

I hoped, I knew, that there would come this day, one day, on which he would finally turn around, just turn around and towards me and finally... **see** me.

_Look at me!_


End file.
